


Guild Names

by Winged_Wolf



Series: Guild Names [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Wolf/pseuds/Winged_Wolf
Summary: Choosing a guild name should not be this hard.
Series: Guild Names [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Guild Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShatteredRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/gifts).



> I thought about this last night, typed it up this morning. Since I was still snickering over it, I decided to post it.

“Choose a name for your guild.”

“Guardians.”

“Taken.”

“Lionheart.”

“Taken.”

“Cosmos?”

“Taken.”

“Talem?”

“Taken.”

“Zephyr.”

“Taken.”

“Gibberish.”

“Taken.”

“Raven’s Wing.”

“Too long.”

“Crow’s Wing.”

“Too long.”

“Wolfheart.”

“Taken.”

“Moonwolf.”

“Also taken.”

“Talon.”

“Taken.”

“Storm.”

“Taken.”

“Draconic?”

“Taken.

“Tsunami!”

“Taken.”

“Maelstrom.”

"Taken.”

“Ugh. *bangs head on table* I’ll come back later.”


End file.
